1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat mounted in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat according to related art has a seat cushion and a sliding apparatus provided beneath the seat cushion, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-51145 (JP-A-7-51145)). The sliding device has a lower rail and an upper rail that is slidably attached to the lower rail. The seat cushion has a frame that includes a pipe member. The pipe member is attached to the upper rail by a bracket.
However, in order to reduce the number of parts, there is a need for a vehicle seat in which the pipe member can be directly and easily attached to the upper rail.